


We'll do it together

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quando le avevano parlato di Anne Bonny all’inizio Jack non vi aveva dato peso.





	We'll do it together

Quando le avevano parlato di Anne Bonny all’inizio Jack non vi aveva dato peso. 

Tendeva ad evitare le streghe ma col passare degli anni sentiva di aver bisogno di dover recuperare la sua anima, una vita eterna senza rimorsi o preoccupazioni era alquanto noiosa si era detto prima di decidersi ad informarsi meglio su di lei.

Anne Bonny era una strega potente aveva scoperto, ma come donna era più indifesa di quanto credesse, capace di grandi magie e allo stesso tempo costretta a sopportare un marito che la umiliava e addirittura la picchiava in un pubblico. Era stato quello ad attirarlo, quell’insieme di fragilità e di forza che irradiava da quella ragazzina così potente eppure così indifesa, inoltre gli aveva dato un’idea. Lui avrebbe protetto lei, eliminando il marito come prima cosa, e lei avrebbe aiutato lui a riprendersi la sua anima con un incantesimo, una pozione o qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente si era detto.

<< E cosa ti fa pensare che accetterò il tuo accordo? >> gli domandò Anne prima di osservarsi allo specchio, con abiti maschili stava sicuramente meglio pensò Jack divertito.

<< Ci guadagniamo entrambi, e il prezzo da pagare è poco >> replicò lui prima che lei si provasse un cappello.

<< Se lo dici tu, ma appena riuscirò a farti riavere la tua anima ce ne andremo ognuno per la strada >> rispose Anne evitando ostentatamente di guardarlo, quella ragazza lo intrigava e lo divertiva come mai avrebbe pensato.

<< Come vuoi, come vuoi >> rispose prima di farla voltare e stamparle un bacio sulla bocca. Lei lo respinse e per buona misura aggiunse anche un ceffone ma non si scansò e da come lo guardava … il ceffone era stato istintivo, lo volevano entrambi.

<< Non ti hanno insegnato a chiedere il permesso prima di baciare i tuoi alleati? >> domandò piccata.

<< Credevo non fosse necessario, posso baciarti, Anne? >> le domandò speranzoso, ora non avrebbe più voluto farla andare via.

<< Non qui … te lo dico io quando >> rispose lei prima di unire le loro labbra, che ragazza intraprendente e curiosa pensò Jack mentre sentiva la fame montare, aveva fama del suo corpo e del suo sangue, la desiderava in maniera completa. << Ora puoi >> rispose lei con un sorriso divertito prima di sistemarsi meglio il cappello e Jack non se lo fece ripetere due volte prima di cercare nuovamente le labbra della strega, Anne Bonny era senza alcun dubbio una creatura singolare.

Cercare di riavere la sua anima era appena diventato incredibilmente difficoltoso.


End file.
